A beautiful lie to belive in
by Izumi O.O
Summary: Sus esperanzas murieron en el momento en que Kagome susurro un leve "Adiós" haciendo que su vista se nublara y lentamente sintiera cómo caía al suelo… Su último pensamiento mientras perdía la conciencia fue para Kagome..."No te…vayas."


"_**It's a beautiful lie to believe in"**_

_**A**_quí yo volviendo al foro de Inuyasha con la tan anhelada versión que había querido escribir de mi fic xd, en esta versión Kagome si se va y deja a nuestro lindo Inuyasha sintiéndose mal u, u pero bueno, aunque amo a Inuyasha, amo los fics que lo hacen sufrir como hombre al no darse cuenta de que tenía una muy buena mujer a su lado hasta que la perdió u,u

_**D**_isclaimer: Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen obviamente. La canción es de 30 Seconds To Mars :D

"_**It's a beautiful lie to believe in"**_

_[…Lie awake in bed at night_

_And think about your life_

_Do you want to be different? _

_Try to let go of the true_

_The battles of your youth_

'_Cuz this is just a game…]_

_[La mentira despierta en la cama en la noche _

_Y piensas sobre tu vida_

_¿Quieres ser diferente?_

_Trata de dejar de lado la verdad de_

_Las batallas de tu juventud_

_Porque esto es sólo un juego…]_

-Perdóname-Dijo arrodillado mientras inclinaba su cabeza y fijaba su vista en el piso.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Acaso no notaba que lo hacía más duro para ella? ¡Era frustrante no entender sus sentimientos! Se sentía dividida en 2, ¿has sentido eso? De que sufres por tu confusión, no saber a quién escuchar, si a tu corazón o a tu cabeza, tu corazón de ánima a ir tras esa persona, mientras que tu cabeza te dice que lo dejes ir si no quieres sufrir más.

_Dividía en dos,_ así se podría describir su situación, por una parte su orgullo y por otro sus sentimientos:

-Perdóname…por favor…-Dijo casi en un susurro, en su voz se podía sentir la culpa.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, no somos pareja ni nada por el estilo-Pudo notar la culpa en su voz, _¡demonios!_ Quería hacerlo sentir mejor-No te preocupes-Dijo para después sonreírle. Ahí estaba la típica Kagome con sus buenas intenciones y ganas de ayudar.

-Lo sé, pero…sentí que debía hacerlo-Dijo mientras seguía arrodillado.

-Vamos, Inuyasha, levántate, no pasa… nada….No es la primera vez que los veo…juntos…-Dejó que las palabras murieran lentamente en su garganta al sentir como comenzaba a formarse un nudo en ésta.

-…-

-Es una noche hermosa, ¿no crees?

-…- Y él seguía sin decir palabra alguna, ¿Qué se necesitaba para que hablara?

-Tengo que decirte algo…-Comento en casi un susurro, esta frase hizo que el joven dirigiera su mirada a ella.

-…-El de nuevo no dijo nada, pero la miraba detenidamente para hacerle saber que tenía su atención.

-Antes no entendía qué era estar enamorada, no entendía a las personas que sufrían por amor, me parecía extraño y a la vez hilarantes los celos. Creo que hasta no sentirlos no los entiendes, ¿no crees?

-…-_¡Dios! ¿Era en serio? ¡¿No pensaba hablar?_

_-_Creo que ya me estoy poniendo emocional… Debería ir ya a casa, es tarde, si llego a esta hora es posible que mamá ya este dormida, igual el abuelo y Souta.

Parecía que él había entrado en algún estado de shock, su mirada perdida en la nada, no había brillo alguno en sus orbes.

Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras susurraba:

-Adiós, Inuyasha, cuida mucho a los demás, y cuídate, espero seas feliz con Kikyo.

_[It's a beautiful lie_

_It's the perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful makes me]_

_[…Es una hermosa mentira_

_Es la perfecta negación_

_Una hermosa mentira para creer_

_Tan hermosa, hermosa me haces…]_

Lo observó, probablemente sería la última vez que lo vería y quería grabarse muy bien su rostro en sus recuerdos, observó en su cara la confusión y tristeza; lucía realmente trastornado, como si su mundo se estuviera desmoronando. Por una vez quería que él sufriera por ella de la misma manera en que había sufrido por él, en especial por lo mal que se sintió cuando los vio aquella vez…

Le dedico una última mirada al hanyou, el cual parecía tener la mirada perdida en la nada, se dio la vuelta mientras observaba un hermoso cielo estrellado, comenzó a pensar cuántas veces había sufrido por él. Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en sus labios mientras recordaba varias cosas, la primera sonrisa, la primera vez que la llamó por su nombre, cada vez que gritaba su nombre, cuando se ponía celoso de Koga, cuando le dijo que olía bien; tantos recuerdos que aquel hombre le había traído a su vida. Si no hubiera sido por él, nunca hubiera conocido al pequeño Shippo, ni a Sango o a Miroku…Y a Kirara, esa gatita había sido una gran compañía en las peores noches… En especial cuando…

…_Estaban abrazados, ella tenía su espalda apoyada en el tronco de aquel árbol, sus cabellos estaban sueltos y se podía notar lo sonrojada que estaba y lo que le costaba respirar, sus ropas de sacerdotisa se encontraban un tanto desarregladas, la parte superior de su vestimenta estaba ubicada cerca de sus delgados hombros, esto hacía que se pudiera apreciar el inicio de su busto y dejaba a la intemperie su fino cuello. El aprovechó la posición de su vestimenta para comenzar a besar su cuello con vehemencia y pasión. Mientras se concentraban en besarse, las serpientes casa almas de Kikyo rodeaban las ramas del árbol, y su brillo y el de las almas que llevaban consigo hacían una atmósfera romántica._

_Kagome se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, escondida como siempre atrás de un árbol, los veía fijamente. En sus facciones se podía leer lo mucho que le estaba costando ver aquella escena, aunque su corazón quisiera irse de ese lugar, su mente le decía que se quedara sólo un segundo más._

_Cuando decidió que era suficiente optó por marcharse, pero no salió corriendo y llorando como usualmente lo hacía, esta vez se fue caminando tranquilamente mientras cuidaba de no hacer ruido alguno; tampoco se encontraba llorando, trataba de aguantar las inmensas ganas que tenía de hacerlo. Cuando consideró que se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos miro al cielo, un cielo totalmente despejado, sin ninguna nube, pero tampoco ninguna estrella, sólo había una diminuta estrella que con dificultad se podía observar y al verla sintió cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a empaparse de lágrimas. _

_Se quedó ah, llorando, sí, esa noche había llorado hasta que las lágrimas no quisieron salir más._

_[…It's time to forget about the past_

_To wash away what happened last_

_Hide behind an empty face_

_Don't ask too much, just say_

'_Cuz this is just a game…]_

_[…Es tiempo para olvidarse del pasado_

_Para borrar lo que ha sucedido_

_Esconderse detrás de una cara vacía_

_No preguntes demasiado, sólo habla_

_Porque esto es sólo un juego…]_

Suspiró resignada mientras observaba el cielo. De cierta manera sintió que una carga gigante que llevaba en sus hombros había desaparecido; sufrió mucho, pero si pudiera volver en el tiempo, no cambiaría nada, no se arrepentía de haber conocido a ese torpe perro.

No supo en queé momento lo sintió abrazarla por la cintura:

-¿Qué haces? 

-Tú no puedes irte-Ahora si estaba confundida ¿Qué había dicho? Se dio la vuelta y enterró su cabeza en su pecho embriagándose de aquel aroma varonil, inhaló y exhaló una y otra vez:

-Eres un posesivo-Dijo en broma.

Él se limitó a abrazarla:

-Ya me tengo que ir- Ahora el confundido era él ¿Seguía con la idea de irse?

-No te puedes ir-Respondió firme.

-Nunca cambias-Le dijo sonriendo de forma triste.

-No eres nadie para hablar, tú eres la que siempre se sacrifica por los demás sin importarle su propio bien-Le sonrió, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

Ella sonrió tristemente, aun en contra de él, comenzó a deshacer el abrazo y con todas sus fuerzas consiguió separarse.

_[…It's a beautiful lie_

_It's the perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful makes me…]_

_[…Es una hermosa mentira_

_Es la perfecta negación_

_Una hermosa mentira para creer_

_Tan hermosa, hermosa me haces…]_

Antes de poder siquiera dar un paso él había tomado su mano con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que el ceño de ella se frunciera; al parecer los pies se habían pegado al piso y no tenía la mínima intención de dejarla seguir. Por un momento ella quiso odiarlo, así sería tan fácil dejarlo atrás en su pesado, pero no, al destino le gustaba burlarse de ella, disfrutaba ver como lentamente se destrozaba internamente por hecho de saber que era mejor alejarse de Inuyasha, por más que no quisiera:

-Acompáñame, quiero mirar algo una última vez contigo.

-No te irás-Respondió, se podría decir que casi haciendo un puchero como un niño pequeño, un niño pequeño y caprichoso que está a punto de perder su juguete favorito luego de haber jugado mucho con él.

Ella ignoró su comentario, y lo guió hacia el árbol sagrado. Soltó su mano y con la yema de los dedos recorrió la parte del goshinboku en el cual Inuyasha una vez estuvo sellado:

-La primera vez que te vi, estabas sellado aquí, parecías dormido, se te veía tan relajado, tan hermoso… tan lejano… alguien detenido en el tiempo. Irónicamente la primera vez que me viste ni siquiera me viste a mí, viste a Kikyo; y, ¡Dios!, eras insistente con llamarme así , aunque te decía que ése no era mi nombre… pero tú, ¡tan terco como siempre!… Aquello me llevo a concluir, después de mucho, que aunque fuiste sellado por ella, ni un solo segundo dejaste de amarla nunca… Pero no sé en qué momento llegué a sentir algo por ti, y tú no por mí, pero sé muy bien que no importa si sientes algo por mí, nunca se comparará con lo que alguna vez sentiste por ella, por más que quise engañarme, mentirme, convencerme de que alguna vez dejarías de amarla siguiendo una pobre esperanza que termino marchitándose y lastimándome en el trayecto…. Simplemente me he cansado…

_[…Everyone's looking at me_

_I'm running around in circles, baby_

_A quiet desperation's building higher_

_I've got to remember this is just a game…]_

_[…Todo el mundo está mirándome_

_Estoy corriendo en círculos, bebé_

_Una silenciosa desesperación está creciendo más y más_

_Tengo que recordar que esto es sólo un juego…]_

...Saber lo patética que debí verme para todos, las miradas de tristeza que todos me dedicaban cuando te ibas. Su voz comenzó a quebrarse lentamente, mientras que varias lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro.

Cada palabra de Kagome, cada lagrima que ella derramaba por él… Eran muy dolorosas para Inuyasha y por fin en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos decidió hacer algo para evitar tanto dolor en la joven del futuro…

_[…So beautiful, beautiful…]_

_[…Tan Hermosa, Hermosa…]_

Él tomó suavemente su barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos. Ella podía distinguir muy levemente su mirada, las lágrimas en sus ojos no se lo permitían. Limpió delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos las lágrimas de sus ojos, para después mirarla con… _¿amor?_

_[…It's a beautiful lie_

_It's the perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful makes me…]_

_[…Es una hermosa mentira_

_Es la perfecta negación_

_Una hermosa mentira para creer_

_Tan hermosa, hermosa me hace…]_

De repente posó sus manos a los lados su cabeza y comenzó a acercarla a la suya, a medida que el espacio entre sus rostro iba desapareciendo los dos cerraban sus ojos lentamente, sentían el aliento del otro que golpeaban contra su rostro, se dejaron llevar por aquella sensación mientras sus labios se unían en un leve roce, tantos sentimientos callados transmitidos con tan solo un beso...

Kagome se separó de él sonrojada y sonrió nostálgica… Inuyasha la miraba esperanzado, quizás, sólo quizás, ese beso hubiera cambiado los planes de ella…

Pero sus esperanzas murieron en el momento en que Kagome susurro un leve "_Adiós"_ haciendo que su vista se nublara y lentamente sintiera cómo caía al suelo lentamente… Su último pensamiento mientras perdía la conciencia fue para Kagome y como pudo logró susurrar un leve "_Kagome no te…vayas…"_

…Cuando despertó estaba recostado en el goshinboku, su mente trabaja lentamente ¿Qué había ocurrido? Lo último que recordaba era haber besado a Kagome… ¡Kagome! ¡¿Dónde estaba?

Se levantó rápidamente mientras corría hacia el pozo, pero… en el momento en el que se lanzó, esperando transportarse a la otra dimensión nada ocurrió… Ella se había marchado… Ella había sellado el pozo…_para siempre…ya no la volvería a ver nunca más… realmente fue un idiota al perderla…_

_**Fin**_

_**S**_ubo esto aprovechando que ayer fue el día del amor y la amistad en mi país. No es muy romántico el fic pero igual tiene algo de amor (¿?)

Para aquellas lectoras que las han hecho sufrir un idiota que no se dio cuenta de lo buenas que eran hasta que las perdieron; ¡Animo! ¡No vale la pena derramar más lágrimas por un idiota! ;)

Lo mismo para los chicos xd aunque no creo que ninguno lea este fic, igualmente, no sufran por mujeres que no valen la pena, algún día encontraran a su Kagome;) Ánimo.


End file.
